The present invention relates to semiconductor opto-electronic devices in general and, more particularly, to cooling of opto-electronic devices.
Most commercially available opto-electronic components are positioned on optical platforms designed to operate at 25xc2x0 C. Significantly better performance of some opto-electronic components is achieved at lower temperatures, such as 15xc2x0 C. or less. However, traditional thermal management systems for opto-electronic modules are limited in achieving low optical platform temperatures while supporting the high end of typical opto-electronic package operating temperature ranges. These operation temperature ranges include environments in excess of 70xc2x0-80xc2x0 C.
In addition, the optical alignment of the opto-electronic modules must not be compromised by the thermal management system and the overall module must be commercially viable.
One object of the present invention is, therefore, to provide a novel apparatus for cooling an opto-electronic device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel apparatus for cooling an opto-electronic device using an auxiliary cooling system thermally connected to the opto-electronic device and also thermally connected to a primary cooling device, and with the opto-electronic device being isolated from direct thermal effects of the primary cooling device. In a preferred embodiment of the invention, an independent temperature sensor, which is mounted close to the temperature sensitive components, is used to control the auxiliary cooling system.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a novel method for cooling an opto-electronic device.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a novel method for cooling an opto-electronic device using an auxiliary cooling system thermally connected to the opto-electronic device and also thermally connected to a primary cooling device, and with the opto-electronic device being thermally isolated from direct effects of the primary cooling device. In a preferred embodiment of the invention, an independent temperature sensor, which is mounted close to the temperature sensitive components, is used to control the auxiliary cooling system.
And another embodiment of the present invention is to provide a novel apparatus for targeting cooling power to a selected opto-electronic device with an auxiliary cooling system so as to consume less power by cooling the selected opto-electronic device and allowing other components to function at a higher temperature.
Yet still another object of the present invention is to provide a novel method for selectively targeting a disproportionately large amount of cooling power to selected components which benefit from that additional cooling without targeting excess cooling power to other components.
These and other objects of the present invention are addressed by the provision and use of a novel method and apparatus for cooling an opto-electronic device.
In accordance with a feature of the present invention, there is provided a novel apparatus for providing auxiliary cooling and thermal stability to a temperature sensitive opto-electronic component, the apparatus comprising: a primary thermal control system having a first thermal connection with a primary structure supporting at least one component of an optical system and a second thermal connection being thermally connected with an external environment; and an auxiliary thermal control system having a first thermal connection being thermally connected with the temperature sensitive opto-electronic component, and the auxiliary thermal control system having a second thermal connection being thermally connected with the primary thermal control system whereby the auxiliary thermal control system provides cooling to the temperature sensitive opto-electronic component and the primary thermal control system provides additional cooling to the auxiliary thermal control system through temperature regulation of the primary structure.
In accordance with a further feature of the present invention, there is provided a novel method for providing auxiliary cooling and thermal stability to a temperature sensitive opto-electronic component, the method comprising: providing an apparatus comprising: an apparatus for providing auxiliary cooling and thermal stability to a temperature sensitive opto-electronic component, the apparatus comprising: a primary thermal control system having a first thermal connection with a primary structure supporting at least one component of an optical system and a second thermal connection being thermally connected with an external environment; and an auxiliary thermal control system having a first thermal connection being thermally connected with the temperature sensitive opto-electronic component, and the auxiliary thermal control system having a second thermal connection being thermally connected with the primary thermal control system whereby the auxiliary thermal control system provides cooling to the temperature sensitive opto-electronic component and the primary thermal control system provides additional cooling to the auxiliary thermal control system through temperature regulation of said primary structure; and cooling the temperature sensitive opto-electronic component with the auxiliary thermal control system.